Farm Boy
by epAmy
Summary: Oneshot. Ron/Hermione. Who ever thought sticking your tongue out would lead to love? Full summary inside.


**A/N:** So I decided to write something a little extra. This has been playing in the back of my head for a while now and I decided it needed to be written. So although I do love ships where Hermione is matched with other men, I do still root for Hermione/Ron. Why, you ask? Because they are so much like my parents! Really! Writing this just made me think it more. So in order to write a Hermione/Ron story based off my parents, there are some changes:

Ron is actually a transfer student! My daddy changed schools during his senior year, where he met my mother.  
Hermione, Lavender, Hannah, and Parvati are good friends in this (I know it's not realistic, but stick with me)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I knwo it might be a little boring or whatever to be reading my parents' story, but I really enjoyed writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... but perhaps my parents? ha-ha!

* * *

"Hermione!" the name echoed through the castle halls.

Hermione turned around and glared at her friend. "Must you be so loud, Lavender?"

Lavender smiled and hooked her arm through Hermione's as they walked to their first class. "Yes, I'm happy to say I have to. Why? Did I ruin your glorious study time? Or perhaps your precious concentration?"

"Ha-ha," Hermione said dryly. "What do you want anyway?"

"Just to tell you we have a new student!"

"Really? Why did he transfer in his last year? I'm assuming it's a boy by how you're acting."

"He is and he's gorgeous!" Lavender sighed dramatically.

"You're only excited because he's new meat," a cold voice said behind them. Hermione and Lavender turned to see Pansy Parkinson. "I guess you commoners would drool over a farm boy because I have the only good man in this school." She glanced ahead and smiled, "Speaking of which, there's my boyfriend now. Draco!" Pansy called as she ran to catch up.

Hermione and Lavender rolled their eyes. "Isn't he dating two other girls right now?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Last I knew it was three."

Hermione smiled and opened the door to their classroom, only to freeze in the doorframe. Standing at the back of the room with Harry was a tall red-headed boy. Hermione didn't recognize him, so he had to the new student. She could see his bright blue eyes and she was across the room! The boy turned to Harry when he said something and smiled, making Hermione feel her frozen body thaw into mush.

"I told you he was gorgeous," Lavender giggled in Hermione's ear.

"I wasn't staring at him!" Hermione balked with a blush.

"I never said you were staring," Lavender winked and scurried off to sit by Parvati.

Feeling like a human tomato, Hermione walked to her seat, silently groaning when she realized it was at the desk right in front of Harry and the new kid's. She plopped down in her seat and pulled out her books.

"Hi Hermione!" Hannah Abbott smiled next to her. She leaned closer and whispered, "What do you think of the new student?"

"This is the first I've seen him. I wouldn't have any opinions," Hermione sniffed snootily.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said behind her. She twisted in her seat. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Hermione turned her gaze at the redhead, again almost melting at his smiling face. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything.

"Oh, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "My name's Ron Weasley."

_Ron Weasley, huh?_ _I don't need any distractions right now_. Without thinking, Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ron before facing the front of the room. Once her face was turned away, her face twisted in mortification. _Did I just stick my tongue out at him?! Oh, I'm so embarrassed!_ She quickly opened her book and buried her red face in its pages.

•••••

"You'll probably have most of the girls throwing themselves at you," Harry smirked. "Not that you'll mind."

Ron smiled, "Probably not." He glanced around the room and a girl coming towards them caught his attention. She had long curly brown hair, but he couldn't tell what color eyes she had, because she had them downcast. He leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Who's that?"

Harry followed Ron's intent stare and laughed. "Hermione Granger? Are you sure?"

"Sure about what? I just asked who it was."

"Right and I'm a flobberworm," Harry muttered. He raised his voice enough to catch her attention, "Hey Hermione. There's someone I want you to meet."

Ron smiled at her. _Brown eyes. She's beautiful_. He jumped from his thoughts when she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uh. My name's Ron Weasley." _What does her voice sound like? _The only response he got was her sticking her tongue out at him. After she turned around, Ron smiled and looked at Harry who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "She loves me," Ron declared.

"What? You did just see she stuck her tongue out at you, right?"

"Yep, and because of that I know she loves me."

"Whatever."

Ron smiled. Wining over Hermione Granger would be a piece of cake.

•••••

"Hey Won-Won!" Lavender called, dragging her three girlfriends behind her.

Ron cringed at the nickname. "Who on earth is that?" Ron hissed quietly at Harry.

"That would be Lavender Brown and her friends. One of which is your girl." They both stopped in the hall and allowed the girls to catch up. "Hello ladies, Hannah," he nodded to the blushing girl and smirked inwardly.

"Won-Won, I saw you in class and I felt compelled to introduce myself. And my friends," she tacked on after a moment. "My name is Lavender Brown," she held out her hand and Ron, finding no other escape, shook it quickly. "This is Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger, but she tells me you've already met."

"I guess you could say that," he turned his gaze on Hermione and smiled, only to have her tongue poke from her lips once more.

_Again!?!?! Why did I stick my tongue out again!? It's like it has a mind of its own!_ Blushing scarlet, Hermione turned her face away.

"Anyways, we wanted to invite you to eat lunch with us," Parvati tilted her head in what was supposed to be a charming way, but Ron wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, it'll be fun! Let's go." Lavender and Parvati looped their arms in each of Ron's and dragged him down the hall. Hermione followed close behind, but Hannah remained frozen.

"Well, there goes my lunch companion," Harry said to himself. He glanced at Hannah and smiled as he held out his arm in a gentlemanly way, "Shall we?"

Hannah blushed, but immediately attached herself to his arm. Harry held her arm close to his body and followed her crazy friends.

•••••

_And here I thought this was going to be easy,_ Ron thought miserably as he hurried to the last class of the day. He and Harry had almost been to class when Ron remembered he'd forgotten a book, so he had to dash back to his room to get it. He was lucky he had Professor Lupin for this class, so he wouldn't get into too much trouble for being late.

His problem was Hermione's three friends. Well, Hannah didn't cause many problems except distract Harry, but Lavender and Parvati sure were annoying. They followed him everywhere and that stupid nickname Lavender called him. It made him cringe every time. So his problem was Lavender and Parvati never left him alone enough so he could talk to Hermione. He still hadn't heard her utter a word outside of class.

He opened the door just before the bell rang, but stopped in his tracks. Sitting in his usual seat was Hannah (who was, just for the record, blushing). Ron glanced at Harry and saw him smirking, his entire concentration on the girl next to him. Ron scanned the room for an empty seat and groaned. There were four empty seats:

One next to Lavender...

One next to Parvati...

One next to Hermione and...

One completely empty desk at the front of the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley. Why don't you find a seat while there's still some class time left?"

Panicking, Ron bolted to the empty desk and sat down quickly. _Why didn't you sit next to Hermione? It was your chance!_ But at the same time, Ron's nerves were tingling at the possibility of talking to Hermione.

"Wimp," Ron heard. Curious, he looked up at Professor Lupin who was smirking and had a glint of mirth in his eyes.

Ron groaned and slouched in his seat.

•••••

He did eventually get the nerve to talk to her and finally convinced her to date him, even if she did stick her tongue out at him constantly. That just gave him the assurance that she did love him. Just after he graduated, he proposed (which she accepted). He had wanted to get married right away, but being a farm boy didn't give him the funds to accommodate a family, so they had to wait. But two years after graduation, they did get married. Now 30 years and four kids later, their youngest child decided to write a story dedicated to their cute story.

Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, my mom actually did stick her tongue out at my dad (and still does!) It's my family's way of saying 'I love you.' So when someone sticks out their tongue at you, don't be insulted and play with them a little ;)

Hope all is well! :) and the next chapter of Becoming Hermione should be out later this week. I just have to put some finishing touches on it :)


End file.
